Ravens stranger
by jasmine-leigh
Summary: When Raven has a strange dream it only leads to more bad things. First story ever written so please read and review. Disclaimer: i dont own any of the teen titans characters.


_**Fiction T**_

* * *

_**Ravens secret **_

**_Disclaimer: i dont own any of the teen titans._**

_****_

**She screamed and jolted awake in her bed, to find Robin shaking her awake "Rae wake up! Wake up its just a dream!" she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her with Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy standing behind him with worry in their eyes.**

_All that she seemed to do was run, she could hear the voices that were following her, one in particular was Continuously shouting or rather screaming her name . Once in a while she thought about stoping but she knew that the consequences would be dire. The tears where streaming down her face as she ran faster, her legs were really starting to hurt she had ran for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden she stopped. Not only did she stop but so did the voices. the one last sentance was screamed "Raven i will find you, you will not escape me again" I'm she looked around confused. "Whats going on..." she started but that was when she felt the most outrageous pains in her head, it hurt that much she fell to the floor screaming she didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her and just as they grabbed her... "AHHHHHHH!!"_

**She could feel the pain in her head like some one was stamping on it over and over again.**

**" its ok, im fine it was just a bad dream, looking again at their woried faces she said " honest im fine it just a dream." Then with her usual tone" would you all get out now im tired and i need my sleep" That was all it took with her usual tone back they new everything was fine again, they left one at a time till it was just her and Robin, she knew she couldnt lie to him as easily as the others so before he had a chance to speak she said " i'm fine Robin, just a dream...I promise" "you sure?" He asked she replied yes and he left.**

**As soon as they where gone she began to worry, she knew that pain she had had it once before and it had led to the worst week of her life with such terrible pain. He was coming again.**

**Flash back-- _she lied tied to a bed. A charm on her body so she couldnt summon her powers or even move , he was strong there was no doubting that, he came closer, as he sat on the bed and stroked her hair, she tried not to flinch still pretending to be asleep as best as she could, but when his hand stroked her breasts through the shirt she wore she couldnt stop herself from screaming._**

**end of flashback**

**Even now she couldnt get it out of her head or the days of pain and torture that followed only on the 7th night did he let her loose on the streets, she never found out why, he was stong, much more stronger then she was, she would admit that, and he used that power to hurt her and humiliate her in ways unimaginable ways. But... if he was coming she was going.**

**Part 2- Leaving.**

**No need to tell the others she thought, she grabbed a bag kept under her bed for these Purposes, grabbed a few bits of clothing and toiletries and threw them all in her bag. She knew he would be tracing her powers when he came so the option of phasing was out. She would have to drive or walk at least. As she walked from her room and into the garage she couldnt shake the feeling that someone was watching her. As she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise she turned round just as someone stepped into view.**

**She gasped as she saw them but then relaxed as she saw it was only Robin, " what are you doing?" she demanded. Her relief had changed into anger as she realised it was him that had been watching her.**

**"No. Raven the question is what are you doing?" for some reason there was a flicker of anger on his face" where are you going?" she didnt answer. "i said where are you going" he repeated, when she didnt answer he grabbed her arm and spun her around, yep it was definitely anger that he was feeling she thought amused at his anger. She decided to answer this time " i am going away for a while Robin i need to think." (More like hide she thought to herself) "why? Is this about the dream/nightmare. You had earlier?" he asked her " no Robin its not i just need to leave for a while" i'm getting good at this whole lying thing she thought. " Raven i am not letting you go, you hear me?" Raven began to worry is she didnt leave then he would be coming here! She couldnt let it come to that. " Sorry about this Robin but i wasnt about to ask permission" she said sadly " what do you ..." he began but was thrown back into the wall as she stuck at him with her power. " idiot i told you i was leaving she murmed to herself" she looked around and spotted her baby. A black Audi R8. She threw her thing in and got in herself and drove off into the dark. 5 hours later she stopped at a Empty abandoned warehouse,( perfect she thought no one would look here at least not for a few hours anyway. She lay in the back seat and fell into a dead sleep**

Part 3

Dream

_She was once again in a forest but this time she was walking she looked left and right there seemed to be no sign of him. She stopped to rest and heard a voice behind her "hello my little raven, did you miss me?" it asked she leaped up "what do you want" she yelled at him "leave me alone" i cant leave you my little Raven you belong to me, or have you forgoten? Do you want me to show you again?" "no..." she began but it was too late._

Vision

_saw herself at 16 just two years ago talking to him, at the time she believed he was amazing, they were talking he asked her wether she was his she said yes it was the biggest mistake of her life she had taken a break from the titans at the time and had found him at time she thought she was in love but, no he was just luring her to go with him. At the time she didnt know on her 1st day of her two week break he drugged her, when she awoke she tied to a bed with straps on her arms and legs and a charm on her powers, he did a number of things on that first day anlone and the vision recalled one of them: he was holding pins ,large ones. " we are going to play a game raven, i want to see how many pins i can put in you before you scream he laughed wickedly the pain began... when it had finshed she asked why was he doing this, he replied " when i asked you if you were mine you said yes so now you belong to me..." " Remeber now?" he asked "you said you were mine and to me that means in All ways he looked her up and down with a smile. Then all of a sudden he lept forward and grabbed her arms " but you let me go" she screamed " no not i, it was someone else another hero i belive" he replied he forced him self on her and began kissing her as she sqirmed and..._ **she awoke on the back seat she sat there and just sobbed into her arms for nearly an hour before she decided it was time to move again, she climbed into the front seat turned on the car lights she looked up as a figure was lit up in the darkness by her lights it grinned and took a step forward. She screamed.**

**Part 4**

**Back at the tower Robin had regained consciousness and had woken the other titans with the news of Ravens departure. "Yo chill man, remember this genius here put a tracker on every one of the cars and stuff in the garage" Cyborg sighed. He was typing away on his laptop and BING a map with Ravens car poped up showing the titans exactly where she was " Titans go!!" yelled Robin and they all set off in their own way: Motorbike for Robin, Car for Cyborg and flying for Starfire and Beastboy.**

**Raven**

**She drove forward as fast as she could hoping to hit him but he simply transported she looked around for him. He had gone, had she imagined it? She didnt think so when she heard a voice in her ear " silly silly Raven that was not smart" she tried to jump out of the car but it was too late he let loose a burst of power and she slumped forward completely unconcious.**

**He pulled her out of the car and spread her out on the floor, he decided this was the best chance he was going to get. ...Later He took out 4 nails and hammer, he turned over her hand and BANG he slammed a nail into her palm and stuck her to the floor, on the second one her eyes yanked open her back arched and she screamed, but she couldnt move, it hurt everywhere and her buttons on her blouse were dont up the wrong way. She began to panic what had he done to her? She also discovered another thing he had yet to put the charm on her that stopped her powers. As he was about to hammer the 3rd nail in she let loose the biggest amount of power she could muster at him, he flew back, slammed into the celing and fell to the floor. She wasnt sure whether he was dead or not. But she still couldnt move when a thought hit her. The nails were enchanted she was stuck!! The horror hit her she would stay here till he either awoke or until she died, there was little chance of anyone coming here, it was in the middle of no-where.**

**She began to panic and move trying to free herself only her powers were stopped by the enchantment to remove the nails, is she moved her hands enough then she might be able to pull them out (her hands) she began to try and after a few seconds screamed at the pain.**

**Even though there was little chance of it she began to scream as loud as she could screaming for help and screaming from the pain. After an hour or so she passed out.**

**Part 5**

**Titans**

**Her car had stayed in the same place for nearly the 4 hours they had been driving, Robin was worried either something was wrong or she was simply asleep. He hoped the latter was true. In a few more minutes they would be there they had seriously speeded all the way there at least 100mph on every road. 20 minutes later. They pulled up outside a run down warehouse " according to her tracer she should be here" Cyborg said " Right then we will go in twos, she might still be in an angry mood and attack one of us..." as they finished talking about there plan...**

**Raven**

**She awoke when she heard a bang, didnt know what it was though she looked over and he was still there dead or alive she wasnt sure still. Her throat felt like someone had dragged sand paper across it, she began to sob quietly she didnt know what else to do and even though she tried to keep it under control, it still took a few minutes for the sobs to subside (go-away)**

**She decided to try and move her hands again biting her lip when the pain began, but when it became intense she had to scream,she screamed as loud and as long as she could (not very long )in the hope of also getting help if there was anyone near by, she did it a few moments and then stopped moving her hands so that the pain would die down, there was nothing more to do, she was going to die here.**

**Titans**

**They had just finished talking when they heard the scream, it shocked them so much that they stopped moving, it was Robin who snapped them out of it as he screamed "RAVEN" and ran inside, he saw her car and ran round it and stopped straight there...**

**Lying there on the floor was Raven pinned to the floor there, a few feet away there was a man layed there who looked dead. His attention snaped back to Raven as she moaned with pain. The others had stopped just next to him, completely shocked at the sight before them. He walked over and knelt next to her, he stoked her hair and looked at her face panic filled eyes looked back at him, "hi" she croaked and fell into a dead faint. The others began to pull out her nails.**

**Raven**

**(first person) I awoke a week later to see Robin staring at me. He took my hand which was covered in bandages and said" never ever do that to me again Raven" "Yes" i replied. It took me a week to heal the others never tried to raise the subject Robin must have said something to them now and then i see him watching me with a look in his eyes but i can never really understand it so normally i pretend not to have seen it.Looking back at what happened over a month ago i realise that i should have told them the truth but they will never know what happened the first time he took me, i never did find out who had rescued me either but these two things will still stay with only me! I will be the only one to know and who knows maybe one day i will find out who saved me the first time...**

**Robin**

**Its been a week yet i still havnt found a time to tell her, the strange man wasnt dead, when they had finished pulling out his nails, they had turned around to find him and he wasnt there. He had dissapeared**...


End file.
